


Conociendote

by LalySkywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalySkywalker/pseuds/LalySkywalker
Summary: Esta historia se basa en la pareja de Cedric x Hermione. Cedric conoce a Hermione en el torneo y queda completamente prendado de ella. Un año después luego de terminar con Cho decide conocerla mejor para poder conquistarla y ganarse su amor. Hermione se ve en el dilema de aceptar  la conexión que sintió con Cedric en el mundial y decidir si seguirá a su corazón o a su mente. Ambos tendrán que afrontar varios obstáculos para que su amor triunfe, sobre todo de las personas que querrán separarlos.Perdón si el resumen es un asco.Harry potter no me pertenece si no a la gran J. K. Rowling después esta historia es mía.Y recuerden que  tambien estoy en Wattpad pero como cullenLaly
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/George Weasley, Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos

Harry y Cedric habían pasado la tercera prueba a duras penas, ambos casi perdieron la vida al encontrarse con Voldemort, al cual colagusano había resucitado. Cedric había corrido con mucha suerte, pues colagusano le había lanzado una maldición asesina. Afortunadamente él logró realizar un encantamiento protector justo a tiempo, pero aun así el cayo desmayado.

Al despertar él se encontró a Harry y a Voldemort peleando, trato de ayudarlo, pero se sentía débil, noto que había una extraña conexión entre sus varitas, luego de eso le hablo a Harry con un hechizo en la mente y le dijo que hiciera todo lo posible para sacarlos de ahí.

Mientras Harry peleaba él miró a Cedric y asintió, después de eso chispas comenzaron a salir de la varita de Voldemort convirtiéndose en personas, Cedric logró divisar a una mujer y dos hombres que le dijeron algo a Harry, pero estaba muy débil para tratar de entender, luego de eso todo pasó muy rápido.

Por: Harry

Mis padres me dijeron que ellos distraerían a Voldemort y luego yo soltaría la varita y me iría con Cedric. Al tomar el traslador, cuando mis padres me dieron la señal, corrí hacia Cedric tome el traslador y me fui con él. Luego de que huyeramos, aparecimos en donde habíamos ingresado al laberinto, todos vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros. Dumbledore se acercó a mí y le dije que Cedric estaba herido y que Voldemort había resucitado, después Moody me sacó de ahí llevándome a su oficina a lo lejos pude ver como se llevaban a Cédric a la enfermería acompañado de su padre y extrañamente de Hermione.

Por: Cedric

Vi como Harry corría hacia mí y tomaba el traslador, luego aparecimos al principio del laberinto todos vinieron hacia nosotros festejando, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que nos pasaba se preocuparon y nos socorrieron. Harry les dijo angustiado que Voldemort había regresado, Dumbledore trato de calmar a Harry, después de eso Moody se llevó a Harry a su despacho.

Dumbledore pidió que me llevaran a la enfermería, le dijo a mi padre que me acompañara y luego de eso le pidió a Hermione que también lo hiciera, lo cual por un momento me pareció raro, pero luego él agregó que era para cuidar a Harry cuando fuera a la enfermería.

Debo confesar que me alegro mucho que Hermione me acompañara, debido a que yo estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conocí en el mundial de Quidditch, así que iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con ella y conocerla un poco mejor, aunque ya la conocía, pero solo la fachada de chica sabelotodo que ella ponía, pero yo sabía que había más que conocer de ella.

Por: Hermione

Me sorprendió que Dumbledore me pidiera que acompañara a Cedric y no a Harry, pero cuando me explico la razón me tranquilice, aunque debo admitir que no me molestaba para nada acompañar a Cedric, desde el mundial él me había interesado mucho y me intereso más cuando ayudó a Harry con lo del huevo, en el fondo sé que siento algo por ese chico, pero no sé qué es o tal vez si se, pero no quiero admitirlo.

Pero como no sentir algo por aquel chico que se había portado tan bien con ella, desde el mundial de hecho. A veces cuando ella estaba en la biblioteca él estaba ahí y le pedía que le ayudara con sus tareas, lo cual le parecía extraño considerando que ella estaba en cuarto y el en quinto, pero aun así lo ayudaba. Muchas veces la defendía de los de los Slytherin cuando la molestaban o incluso le levantó el ánimo cuando la encontró llorando después de haber peleado con Ron en el baile, también habían bailado una pieza y luego la había acompaño a su sala común, esa sí que había sido una experiencia maravillosa, pero aun así tenía miedo de estar enamorada de él, ya que no quería salir lastimada por no ser correspondida.

En la enfermería

Por: Cedric

Mi padre estaba sentado al lado mío, él y yo mirábamos divertidos como Hermione parecía gato enjaulado yendo de un lado a otro.

Cd: Hermione vas a hacerle un agujero al piso. Ella me fulmino con la mirada, lo cual hizo que mi padre soltara una risita al ver mi cara de miedo.

Hacía ya algunos meses que le había contado a mi padre lo que sentía por esa castaña, mi padre se puso feliz por ello, ya que, desde el primer momento, Hermione le había parecido una buena persona.

Hg: lo siento es que estoy preocupada por Harry. Eso me puso un poco celoso, me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera preocupada por mí.

Cd: deberías calmarte un poco Hermione, él debe de estar bien recuerda que esta con Moody. La castaña soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Hg. Lose, es solo que ese profesor no me cae bien, es que es raro. Fruncí el ceño divertido y dije.

Cd: yo creo que él no es raro. Hermione levantó una ceja.

Hg: ¿A no? Preguntó ella

Cd: no, creo que está loco jajá. Hermione soltó una carcajada y yo me uní a ella, mientras que mi padre solo se reía entre dientes.

Amos: mi hijo tiene razón, deberías calmarte jovencita. Hermione sonrió y a mí se me cortó la respiración.

Hg: si tiene razón señor, Harry debe de estar bien, además ahora que recuerdo Dumbledore dijo que luego iba a ir con él.

Cd: ves te lo dije. Dije de forma altanera, Hermione rodó los ojos al notar mi tono creído.

Amos: bueno hijo como sé que estás en buenas manos, me voy, tengo que avisarle a tu madre que estas bien, pero luego vuelvo. Él me dio un abrazo y le dijo a Hermione. Por favor jovencita cuida de mi hijo mientras no estoy.

Hg: lo haré señor. Cuando mi padre estuvo detrás de Hermione, me hizo señas como diciéndome que hablara con ella, yo asentí sin que Hermione se diera cuenta.

Hermione tomó uno de sus libros que había llevado al torneo, supongo que para no aburrirse al esperar a Harry.

Cd: ¿Que estás leyendo? pregunte

Hg: la historia de Hogwarts, es mi libro favorito. Me dijo ella.

Cd: ha yo ya lo leí me costó entenderlo. Dije sonriendo, al recordar como tuve que leerlo como 1000 veces para entenderlo

Hg: a mí no. Dije ella tajante.

Cd: No hablas mucho ¿verdad? Le dije yo

Hg: bueno tu y yo no somos los mejores amigos verdad, solo hablamos muy pocas veces en el mundial, en el baile y una que otra vez en la biblioteca. Me dijo ella y tenía razón.

Cd: es verdad, pero tú no me dejas conocerte. Le dije

Hg: ¿yo? Pero porque no te dejaría conocerme, además ya me conoces. Todos saben que soy " la amiga del niño que vivió". Me dijo ella triste, yo le sonreí.

Cd: eso no es cierto, no todos te vemos así, al menos yo no. Le dije tierno

Hg: cierto lo olvidaba algunos me ven como la come libros Granger. Rodé los ojos

Cd: eso es solo una fachada que tú pones Granger. Le dije sonriendo.

Hg: ¿fachada? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? yo no pongo ninguna fachada. Dijo ella ofendida.

Cd: sí que la pones, finges que eres solo una sabelotodo insufrible, pero yo sé que hay más, sé que tienes mucho más que mostrar, algo que los demás no ven y yo tampoco, pero me gustaría descubrir. Le dije dulce

HG: tal vez tengas razón y algo más, pero ¿porque estas tan interesado en descubrirlo? Me pregunto sin entender por qué me preocupo tanto por ella, yo me puse nervioso y empecé a titubear.

Cd: pooor queee pooor, porque tú me pareces una persona muy linda, dije sonrojado. Hermione se sonrojo al igual que yo por lo que le dije.

Hg: ¿de verdad? Me pregunto ella con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí y dije.

Cd: si bueno me pareces una chica muy dulce e interesante y me gustaría ser tu amigo (aunque me gustaría ser más que eso) pensé.

Hg: bueno no estoy muy segura. Me dijo ella, la miré suplicante y le dije.

Cd: vamos Hermione, te estoy pidiendo que seas mi amiga no mi novia. (Aun) dije en mi mente.

Hg: bueno está bien. Dijo ella con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada por mi comentario. Pero ¿cho no pensara mal? digo es tu novia y se podría ponerse celosa. Me dijo ella, yo negué con la cabeza.

Cd: cho y yo terminamos hace dos días, lo nuestro ya no funcionaba, a ella le gustaba otro chico, aunque la verdad no me afecto mucho ya que no estaba enamorado de ella si no de otra chica. Le conté a Hermione.

Narradora: Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar que estaba enamorado de otra chica, pero sin embargo estaba feliz porque el allá terminado con cho, pero de igual modo disimulo. Volviendo a Cedric.

Hg: pero si no estabas enamorado de ella ¿por qué eras su novio?

Cd: justamente porque estoy enamorado de otra chica me hice su novio, yo quería olvidar a esa chica porque ella no me hacía caso. Le confesé mirándola a los ojos con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta que esa chica era ella, pero para mí mala suerte no fue así.

Hg: ¿y quién es? Preguntó ella haciéndose la indiferente, suspire.

Cd: No te lo puedo decir es un secreto. Dije sonriendo y haciéndome el misterioso.

Hg: ¿pero por qué? Me pregunto con un puchero, sonreí.

Cd: ya te lo dije es un secreto. Dije con mi sonrisa encantadora (si supieras que esa chica eres tú) pensé.

Hg: Bueno está bien, entonces ¿amigos? Preguntó ella, sonreí.

Cd: amigos. Respondí con una sonrisa. ¿Tienes un papel para anotar algo? Pregunte

Hg: si ¿Por qué? Me pregunto ella extrañada.

Cd: es que quiero anotarte mi dirección para que me escribas por cierto ¿tienes lechuza? Le pregunte

Hg: si hace unos días me compre una. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cd: Bueno entonces prométeme escribirme mucho en las vacaciones. Le dije contento.

Hg: lo are tú también escríbeme mucho ced ¿no te importa que te diga ced verdad? Es que como ahora somos amigos. Sonreí

Cd: no está bien "hermy". Le sonreí

Hg: ja jajá me gusta ese apodo, estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigos.

Cd: yo también, dije sonriendo, estaba muy feliz con esto de ser amigo de Hermione, yo la amaba, pero ser su amigo era el primer paso para confesarle mi amor.

Por: Cedric

De eso ya hace un mes, estaba tan feliz, Hermione y yo nos escribíamos a diario cada día ella se encariñaba más conmigo y yo la amaba más que antes, en un mes empezábamos de nuevo Hogwarts y yo empezaría mi plan de conquistarla y hacerle ver cuánto la amaba.


	2. Volver a Verte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de meses hermione y Cedric se reencuentran, pero antes hay algunas discusiones con cierto pelirrojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno este capítulo viene acompañado de una canción. Les deje el link en el cap. Espero se pueda ver aqui tambien nose si esta pagina es como wattpad, si alguien sabe como subir videos aqui que me ayude, nose si lo hice bien, soy algo nueva en Ao3.

<https://youtu.be/HcQJzFzZfVI>

Por Cedric

Increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Hace unos meses yo estaba en la enfermería recuperándome de la tercera prueba después de que Harry y yo nos encontráramos con Voldemort. Ahora estoy preparando mis cosas para ir a la casa de Sirius Black donde será el cuartel de la orden del fénix.

Yo estaba muy contento, no porque me gustara la idea de formar parte de un ejército para luchar contra el señor oscuro, sino porque la vería a ella. Hermione y yo cada vez nos llevábamos mejor, nos escribíamos a diario y yo tenía cada vez más esperanzas de poder conquistarla y poder amarla como se debe.

Amos: hijo, hijo "Hijo"

Cd: haaa si papá ¿qué pasa?

Amos: no lo sé, dímelo tú ¿acaso estabas pensando en ella? Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

Cd: sí. Respondí con una sonrisa. Lo siento papá es que ella es, bueno, es que la amo mucho. Dije suspirando

Amos: lo se hijo se te nota, pero recuerda no mostrar tanta efusividad cuando la veas o vas a asustarla.

Cd: si lo sé papá, no te preocupes no tengo intención de eso, todo lo contrario, quiero conquistarla. Dije seguro

Amos: bueno espero que tengas suerte, ya que me pareció muy buena persona esa jovencita Granger.

Cd: lo se papá y no solo es una buena persona, sino que también es la chica más hermosa y dulce que he conocido y...

Amos. Bueno, bueno, bueno, mejor vayamos yendo, porque si te dejo seguir hablando más, llegaremos al cuartel en navidad. Dijo mi padre divertido.

Yo me sonroje y mi padre soltó una carcajada.

Cd: ¿iremos por red flu? Pregunte para cambiar de tema.

Amos: si, apurémonos Arthur debe estar esperándonos, además también estará Harry para ir a su juicio.

Cd: ¿juicio? Pregunte sin entender.

Amos: si, al parecer Harry usó el encantamiento patronus en frente de un muggle y por eso lo enjuiciaran, su juicio será mañana. Dijo mi padre, yo lo mire sorprendido.

Cd: ¿Pero porque Harry hizo el encantamiento patronus? Pregunte sin entender.

Amos: bueno es que unos dementores lo atacaron a él y a su primo, por eso el tuvo que defenderse, no lo culpo.

Cd: ¿dementores? pero los dementores trabajan para el ministerio y para azkaban, además ¿porque habrían de atacarlo? Dije confundido

Amos: lo se hijo, pero recuerda que los dementores son criaturas horribles y oscuras no me sorprendería que quien tú sabes los haya reclutado.

Cd: tienes razón y es obvio que ellos abran aceptado. Dije convencido.

Amos: Así es. Respondió mi padre en un suspiro.

Cd: sí bueno qué más da, vámonos quiero ver a Hermione. Dijo soltando una risita

Amos: jajá ja si vamos hijo. Padre e hijo entramos a la chimenea y dijimos.

Cd y Amos: "CASA BLACK". Ambos aparecimos en la chimenea de los Black en una cortina de polvo, tosiendo y todo sucios.

(Arthur Weasley) "Aw" son sus iniciales.

Aw: AMOS por fin llegan los estábamos esperando, ¿Qué aterrizaje he? Dijo el señor Weasley riendo.

Amos: vaya que sí, lo lamento Arthur es que nos entretuvimos hablando.

Aw: está bien no importa. En el mismo momento que ellos estaban hablando, yo estaba sacudiéndome para limpiar mis ropas y tratando de toser lo menos posible ya que había tragado bastante polvo de la chimenea.

Aw: oh hola Cedric ¿Cómo has estado? Me pregunto el señor Weasley.

Cd: muy bien señor. Dije tosiendo un poco.

Aw: o vaya ¿quieres tomar un poco de agua?

Cd: no está bien señor ya estoy mejor. Dije más calmado.

Aw: bueno, porque no vas a dejar tus cosas arriba, ahí también están los chicos y las chicas. Mi cara se iluminó con una sonrisa ahí debía de estar su Hermione.

Cd: claro señor, bueno papá nos vemos después. Dije despidiéndome.

Amos: de acuerdo hijo, ve. Dijo el guiñándome un ojo.

Cd: hee señor ¿cuál es mi cuarto? Pregunte ignorando a mi padre.

Aw: a si claro, subes las escaleras y el primer cuarto a la derecha es el cuarto de los chicos, Harry aun no llego y si quieres saludar a las chicas es el último a la izquierda.

Cd: gracias señor.

Subí escaleras arriba y entre al que iba a ser mi cuarto, ahí estaban los hermanos Weasley, Fred y George, aunque no sabía quién era quien, eran iguales y el amigo de Hermione ¿cómo se llamaba? ha si, "Ron" ese chico no me caía nada bien, yo sabía que a él le gustaba Hermy, lo supe por cómo se había comportado en el baile de navidad con ella, aunque el tratara de ocultarlo yo lo sabía. De todas formas, me comportaría bien con él ya que era amigo de Hermione y ella me importaba más que nada.

Cd: hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado? Los salude.

Fred: hola Cedric

George: hola Cedric. Dijeron al mismo tiempo, yo sonreí.

Fred: hemos estado bien y ¿tu?

Cd: genial. Dije dándoles un abrazo, ellos eran unos de mis mejores amigos y respondieron mi abrazo contentos, era como un hermano para ellos, después de romper el abrazo me di vuelta y saludé al menor de los Weasley.

Cd: hola Ron. Dije amable.

Ron: hola. Respondió él secamente con un tono de molestia, él sabía de la amistad que había entre Hermione y yo y eso lo hacía rabiar.

Los gemelos rodaron los ojos, ambos sabían lo que su hermano sentía por Hermione y lo consideraban un idiota por no decírselo antes a ella, pero él era muy lerdo, de todas formas, pensaban que Cedric era mejor para Hermione ya que Ron siempre era un estúpido con ella.

Yo me reí al ver a mis amigos rodar los ojos por la actitud de su hermano, sabía que mis amigos me apoyaban en conquistar a Hermione, debido a que les había contado lo que sentía por ella el año pasado, dos semanas antes de la segunda prueba.

Fred: vamos Ronnie se más amigable. Dijo Fred

George: si Ronnie o acaso estas celoso de que él se lleve mejor con Hermione que tú.

Ron: "cállate George". Grito Ron, sus hermanos en vez de enojarse se rieron de el a carcajada limpia, mientras que yo hacía lo mejor posible para no reírme.

Cd: Bueno chicos hablando de Hermy iré a saludarla. Dije dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Ron: Ha no, eso no. Dijo Ron furioso levantándose de la cama donde estaba acostado, vi como sus hermanos volvieron a rodar los ojos.

Cd: A si ¿y porque no? Dije haciéndole frente, la verdad ya le estaba hartando la actitud de ese chico, desde que se enteró de su amistad con Hermione, no hacía más que molestarlo con sus indirectas y sus estúpidos celos.

Ron: porque, porqué ella está leyendo y no le gusta que la molesten cuando lee. Dijo el convencido, levanté una ceja divertido y dije.

Cd: que yo recuerde jamás le molestó que la interrumpiera cuando leía, de hecho, le gustaba mucho que yo pasara tiempo con ella. Le conteste a él con una sonrisa de suficiencia y volviendo a retomar el paso para ir a ver a Hermione, pero un brazo me detuvo.

Ron: ya te dije que no, la veras. Me dijo furioso ese idiota, parecía que su rostro iba a estallar de lo rojo que estaba, lo que le dije al parecer lo había molestado mucho.

Cd: primero que nada, suéltame y segundo ni tu ni nadie va a impedirme ver a mi amiga. (¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para impedirle ver a Hermy?) Pensé

Ron: yo soy su amigo también y la conozco antes que tú. Dijo Ron rojo de la furia.

Cd: ¿A si? Pues vaya amigo, porque yo recuerdo muy bien como la hacías llorar cada vez que le hacías unos de tus desplantes. Mi paciencia había llegado a su límite y Ron estaba a punto saltarme, pero justo en el momento que Ron dio un paso hacia mí, Ginny que había estado observando y oyendo la discusión hacía unos minutos, interfirió.

Ginny: ya es suficiente Ron, Cedric tiene razón, tú no puedes impedirle ver a Hermione. Ron bufo molesto y se vio obligado a relajarse. Hola Cedric, Hermione está en el cuarto puedes ir a verla.

Ron: pero Ginny....... Se quejó Ron

Fred y George: "ya basta Ron"

Ginny: si ya dijiste suficiente tonto.

Cd: gracias Ginny. Le sonreí, Ginny me devolvió la sonrisa, sus amigos le guiñaron el ojo y Ron le dio una mirada de furia.

No me importo eso ultimo y me dirigí a dónde estaba Hermy, llegué a su puerta y entre sin avisar y sin hacer ruido, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Ahí estaba ella, más hermosa que antes, estaba de espaldas a él leyendo un libro en el sillón, Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta estar detrás de ella, no pude resistirlo más y le hablé.

Cd: veo señorita Granger que no ha cambiado nada, sigue leyendo esos libros aburridos. Ella se giró al instante al parecer reconoció mi voz. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ella hablo.

Hg: "Cedric". Dijo en un susurro.

Por. Hermione

No puedo creer como paso el tiempo, en unos días volvemos a Hogwarts. Hace unos meses todos estábamos emocionados con el torneo de los tres magos y luego consternados por lo que paso en la tercera prueba y por último yo feliz porque me había hecho amiga de ced, eso fue lo mejor que me pasó ese año.

Ahora yo me encuentro en la casa de Sirius Black la cual le había ofrecido a Dumbledore para usarla como cuartel de la orden del fénix, al lado mío estaba Ginny limándose las uñas, yo estaba leyendo un libro en el sillón para poder olvidar que me encontraba preocupada y ansiosa por Harry, ya que iban a enjuiciarlo y también porque vería a Cedric de nuevo, lo extrañaba y lo quería mucho, en tan poco tiempo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos y en mi libro que no me di cuenta que Ginny me hablaba.

Ginny: hermyyy Hermy "Hermione". Le grito la pelirroja

Hg: haa que ¿Qué te pasa?

Ginny: eso te pregunto a ti, hace una hora que te estoy llamando. Dijo la pelirroja un poco molesta.

Hg: lo siento Ginny estaba muy concentrada en mi libro. Dije apenada

Ginny: bueno no importa, te preguntaba si has visto mi esmalte para uñas.

Hg: no, no lo vi, tal vez lo dejaste en el cuarto de los chicos recuerda que estuvimos hablando con ellos hace una hora.

Ginny: tienes razón iré a buscarlo.

Hg. está bien. Su amiga salió del cuarto y ella volvió a concentrarse en su libro pasaron 15 minutos y oyó una voz familiar que le dijo.

Cd: veo señorita Granger que no ha cambiado nada sigue leyendo esos libros aburridos. Me giré, al instante nuestros ojos se encontraron y dije su nombre en un susurro.

Hg: "Cedric". Corrí hacia a él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas cuanto lo había extrañado

Por: Cedric

Ella corrió hacia mí y yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos. Cuánto la había extrañado, la estreche en mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas y ella a mí. Se separó un poco de mí y me dijo.

Hg: ced no sabes cuánto te extrañe, que felicidad. Dijo ella con una sonrisa que me pareció la más hermosa del mundo, se la devolví y le dije.

Cd: yo también preciosa, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.

Hg: yo más, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, con quien tú sabes suelto es un peligro.

Cd: yo también estoy feliz de que estés bien Hermy y de volver a verte.


End file.
